The Biggest Mistake
by eNough89
Summary: "The how doesn't matter, Arthur. What matters is that one of our sons is committing the biggest mistake of their lives in letting this girl walk away and I am not going stand by and permitted." Which Weasley men is making the biggest mistake of his life, read and find out. Reviews are most welcome and votes appreciated; they might just determine the future of the story...


**I do not own anything Harry Potter, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**This idea popped into my head and I just went with it.**

**I haven't fully decided the time frame of this story. The only thing I am sure is that the twins are out of Hogwarts and they have their own shop but I will be playing with the story line a little, I didn't particularly like Dumbledore being killed (or dying) when he did.**

**Happy reading…**

**Review and vote at the end too.**

* * *

Molly Weasley entered a very nice looking shop, one she never remembered entering before or seeing for that matter. Inside on the wall behind the cashier counter and the wall adjacent to it stood book shelves field with many books. To the right of the store, stood a small area with round tables with two chairs on each side of them, on the far right corner was a small counter with a coffee maker behind it and other drinks, different pastries lined a window shelf. And to the left of it Molly was sure more book shelves could be found. Her eyes return to the front of the store, an area designated for children, a small book shelf was against the front window, two small child friendly table and chair sat against the wall, a carpet that kept switching from a Quidditch field to Diagon Alley and to muggle London lay in the middle of the space, and toys were scattered all over it. Molly looked around and loved the feeling of the store. She stepped forward and for the first time saw a young lady on a ladder against one of the bookshelves, Molly had been so observe by the store that she had glance right over the ladder and the young lady on it when she studying the store.

"I would be with you in just a sec," the young lady said from the top of the ladder which worried Molly, the young lady was pretty high up.

"No worries, I am just glancing about, it's a very nice place you have…" Molly didn't know how to complete her sentence.

"Abigail," the young lady in the ladder said slowly descending it. "Abigail Noble."

"Weasley, Abigail," another young woman said as she entered the front part of the shop out of nowhere, making her way to the cash register. "Abigail Weasley," she said once more.

"What?" Molly asked shocked. Abigail quickly turned around, shock as she saw Molly Weasley standing on the other side of the counter. She didn't think as she jumped off the ladder, floating down, and landing on her feet without a problem. She took a step towards the counter taking a deep breath.

"Not for long," Abigail said timidly, "it was a mistake, an error that is being fix as we speak."

"Which one of my sons are you married to?" Molly asked hurt on her face now, as if she had been slapped.

"It doesn't matter, ma'am, we're getting an annulment, a divorce."

"You can't get a divorce in the wizarding world," Molly exclaimed.

"We were married in the muggle world, when we get the divorce in the muggle world, it will transfer to the wizarding world, you have nothing to worry about." Abigail tried to say in a comforting way.

"Which one of my sons are you marry to?" Molly said once more. Abigail shook her head, the other young lady who had let the cat out of the bag had quickly left the room.

"Ma'am, it was a mistake, an error that we're fixing. We were both drunk and out of our minds and we clearly had no idea what we were doing."

"When? Where?" Molly asked taking deep breaths, trying not to hyperventilate.

"Ma'am,"

"You're not from around here," Molly interrupted her, realizing that Abigail did not have an English accent. "Are you American?" Molly guess and Abigail gave a nod.

"I am ma'am."

"Are you here for your husband? For one of my son's?" Abigail quickly shook her head.

"No ma'am. I am only here for business, I will actually be leaving soon. My friend and I have always dreamed of opening a shop and I decided to use part of my inheritance to make those dreams come true. There is a sister shop in America that I will be managing while she is here."

"How old are you?" Molly asked but Abigail looked down at her hands, not wanting to give away her age, knowing that this would give her a clue to which of all her sons she was married to. "Why wasn't I or my husband told of your marriage?"

"Ma'am, the marriage was a mistake and I really did not wish to hurt you by telling you or your husband about it, just to turn around a few months later and tell you the marriage never happened. The annulment will erase the marriage license and your son will marry as if he was doing it for the first time, when the time comes." Molly shook her head not understanding.

"Ma'am, your son deserves to marry someone while he isn't intoxicated. He deserves to marry someone he has already introduce to his family. You deserve to get to know your son's future wife and love her as your daughter."

"But you're already my daughter," Molly started to say but was interrupted but Abigail.

"But only by a marriage that will not exist in a few months if not weeks." Abigail finished for her. Molly shook her head.

"But you're my daughter now," she said. "And you are so beautiful and kind and honest and sincere and educated and independent." Abigail shook her head.

"Ma'am you just met me, I am none of those. I have cause a great grief to your son and now to you. I didn't want or meant to hurt you or your family."

"You didn't plan to marry my son because according to you, both of you were drunk. And you could have lied when the other young lady came and called you Weasley, but you didn't." Molly said taking Abigail's hand into her own over the counter. "That makes you honest and the fact that you still wear your wedding band, respecting your marriage vowels even though you say you will divorce makes you sincere. And the way you have not spoken your husband name, my son, makes you kind, not giving him away. You have this establishment, something an educated person could only do. And you are beautiful. You're also independent, wanting a divorce never to have happen." Molly took a step back.

"I will find out who married you, Abigail," Molly aid with determination. "Or should I say Mrs. Weasley." Abigail was about to say something but Molly had turned around and was half way out the door. She closed her eyes and dropped her head to the counter, not believing what had just happened.

"Sorry I opened my big mouth." Abigail shook her head.

"You didn't know who she was," she told her friend who stepped into the room slowly.

"Abigail, why didn't you just tell her who your husband is?" Abigail lifted her head and took a deep breath, looking at her friend.

"Because soon he won't be."

* * *

"Arthur! Arthur!" Molly shouted entering the burrow at a fast paste, taking off her sweater and throwing it on the kitchen table with her handbag.

"Is everything alright?" Arthur asked standing up from his chair in the living room. Molly entered the living room, shaking her head, taking deep breaths and wiping away tears from her eyes. She walked from one end of the room to the other, back and forth.

"I just met a beautiful, honest, sincere, kind, educated, independent, young woman at a new shop opening in Diagon Alley. And you know what her name is?" Molly looked at Arthur who looked clueless. "Her name is Abigail Weasley!" Arthur's eyebrows rose to his hair line.

"What?" Molly gave a nod.

"One of our sons is married and is planning on divorcing her." Arthur looked at his wife confuse.

"How? You can't-" Arthur started to say but was interrupted by a very determined Molly.

"The how doesn't matter, Arthur. What matters is that one of our sons is committing the biggest mistake of their lives in letting this girl walk away and I am not going stand here and permitted."

* * *

So… constructive criticism is appreciated and a vote to which Weasley men would you want Abigail to be married to?

A) Bill

B) Charlie

C) Percy

D) George

E) Fred


End file.
